


Christmas Dreidel

by terusan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terusan/pseuds/terusan
Summary: 等Pavel发现的时候，他已经一脚踩进圣诞节这个大陷阱了。
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Dreidel

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2014年圣诞，Chekov犹太人设定（取自Anton本人俄裔犹太人），故事灵感取自一个国外的求婚视频，所以不算是完全原创吧。  
> 对故事内宗教信仰无任何褒贬义描写，如有冒犯请海涵。  
> Dreidel：犹太教光明节传统玩具

Pavel从来没真正庆祝过圣诞节。

并不是说他不了解圣诞节或者不愿意融入其他宗教的节日，他当然知道圣诞节，14岁就离开家在一个主基督教的国家学习，圣诞节这种大型节日很难逃得掉。

俄罗斯的圣诞节和美国的时间不太一样，所以即使放假他也不会特地回家。遇到节日他偶尔会和朋友们出去喝酒，或者干脆留在浏览室里看书，Pavel并不特别擅长交朋友，他在自己的年龄颇为成熟但同级的学员却很难会认真对待一个男孩。

17岁他到了企业号，圣诞节早已不代表什么特殊的信仰日，而是变成了船员们一起聚会的借口，这一次Pavel很乐意加入狂欢因为他知道没有人会用奇异的眼神看他，或者至少他左边黑发的舵手不会。

但他从来没在一个传统家庭里一起庆祝过圣诞节，也从没预料到自己会面对这样的情况。

一切都起源于登上企业号的第三个圣诞节假期来临前的夜里，他和他的恋人Hikaru Sulu温暖地窝在寝室的被单里准备入睡，在一天的疲惫后Pavel脑袋里的理智已经消磨殆尽，所以当Hikaru环着他开口时他已经无力思考了。

“圣诞节回家么？”

Pavel在他的脖颈处哼唧了一声，他知道Hikaru每个圣诞节都会回家，所以尽管自己家里不过节，他也会在平安夜的狂欢后回家住几天。

他们在一起三年后已经对这事儿有了默契，所以假期到来时都没有特别询问过对方。

“我猜你今年还是窝在家里看书？”Hikaru听起来像在打探什么，Pavel此时仍然处于半睡半醒状态，他应了声，“可能，你呢？”

“圣诞节，你知道的，”Hikaru笑了一声，不知道为什么有点紧张，“和家里人吃饭聊天，被亲戚们的各种问题炮轰，到处都是上窜下跳的孩子，老样子。”

“哦可怜的Hikaru，我会想你的。”Pavel亲了亲他的脖子，他知道Hikaru有个大家庭，而移民美国的Pavel家则只有自家父母和一个姐姐。

“我也会想你的，所以我在想，嘿，既然我们都思念彼此，为啥今年不一起过圣诞节呢？”

Pavel睁开了眼睛，他的大脑还在试图处理Hikaru刚刚说的话，“一起？”

“我的意思是，你知道的，节日不是最重要的，也许…也许你也想一起热闹地吃饭而不是孤独地在家看书？”Hikaru的眼睛游弋起来，他的手收紧搂在Pavel腰间，很显然不是随便一问。

“我在家并不孤独Hikaru，而且也习惯了。”Pavel挑起眉看着他，他知道Hikaru所有的小习惯，比如面对自己不好意思开口的话题时总是顾左右而言其他，而不是像自己这样总是毫不顾忌地脱口而出，所以他在等待对方说出真正想说的话来。

倔强地对视了一会，Hikaru终于叹口气，“好吧，我就是想问你能不能来参加我的家庭聚会，想把你介绍给其他人认识，顺便，如果和你的安排不冲突的话，你愿意和我们一起过圣诞节？”

Hikaru在邀请他去自己家，想把他介绍给其他人。Pavel拼命压制住自己快要咧到耳根的嘴角，他凑过去亲吻他的床伴，并且尽量保持矜持好不让自己下一刻扑到对方身上，“这是个很棒的邀请，我很乐意。”

Hikaru微笑着把他抱得更紧一些，用力亲吻他表示感谢。

但是当真正来到加州海边小镇的这个家门口时Pavel的脑袋终于冷静下来，他开始怀疑这件事儿根本不是他想像得那么简单。接受了这个提议一方面是因为他很高兴Hikaru在试图让他们的关系变得更深入，另一方面是因为Pavel知道如果自己邀请他回家过光明节，他也会毫不犹豫地答应。

即使光明节看起来远不是个那么欢乐的节日。

Sulu妈妈开门的时候明显愣住了，“啊，看看是谁来了……Hikaru！你应该提前告诉我你们是两个人一起回来的。”

发现自己是不速之客的Pavel瞪向有些尴尬的男朋友，Hikaru咳了一声，“抱歉妈，临时决定的，我们一起回来没问题吧？”

“当然男孩们，不过可能会有点挤，我得重新安排一下住处，还有食物，看在上帝的份儿上下次别再搞突然袭击了，”妈妈不停絮叨着似乎有点埋怨Hikaru没有提前告知，不过她还是温暖地拥抱了Pavel，“快进来，你们肯定累坏了。”

他们在玄关换鞋的时候Pavel小声说，“我以为你告诉你家里人了。”

“太忙了忘记说。”Hikaru不太在意地解释，Pavel皱眉刚想说你哪里很忙了明明还有空帮Scott布置爬梯会场，就被两个冲过来抱住Hikaru大腿的小炮弹打断了。

“嗨孩子们，想不想我，今年有没有长高？”Hikaru笑眯眯摸着孩子们的头，黑色头发亚洲脸庞的男孩子立刻挺直了身体，“我已经比Hiro高了！”

“真棒，”Hikaru揉了揉小男孩的脸，他一点也不像自己说的那样对小朋友毫无办法，反而很快就博得了孩子们的热情。Pavel着迷地看着他，想像着他该是个多么温柔的父亲，另一个亚麻色头发的小姑娘咬着手指看着Pavel，“这是谁Hikaru叔叔？”

“我的朋友Pavel，今年他会和我们一起过圣诞节。”

Pavel有点尴尬地打招呼，他没什么和小朋友相处的经验，无论在自己家还是星舰他都是周围人里最小的一个，这忍不住让他更紧张了。

“这是Tracy和Tasuya，”Hikaru抱起小姑娘又牵起小男孩的手向里屋走，“他们是我叔父和阿姨的孩子，别紧张Pasha，他们会有一点黏人，但至少现在已经脱离了无缘无故揪你头发的年纪。”

他的话让Pavel忍不住按住了自己的卷发。

他们很快见到了Hikaru的父亲和另外几个亲人，Sulu爸爸同Pavel握手，看起来还是一如既往的正经。Pavel和Hikaru的父母在星联见过一次，一次述职报告和奖励仪式之后，Pavel找到Hikaru时被介绍给了这对夫妇，他当时紧张地舌头直打结，不过Sulu夫妻对自己儿子在飞船上有人陪伴很是高兴。

他们那时候看起来格外亲切，但现在Pavel有点不确定对于不请自来的客人这家的主人会是什么态度。

Hikaru则完全没有察觉到他的尴尬，只是高兴地把他介绍给每一个人，并且毫不吝啬地夸奖他多么优秀。

“男孩们，屋里没有那么多房间，现在我恐怕得怠慢你们了，”Sulu妈妈走进来指了指Tasuya和从企业号回来的两个年轻人，“你们三个男孩得住在一间房，不过别太担心，一切还尽在掌握。Hikaru，过来厨房帮我搬点东西。”

Pavel咬住嘴唇看着他离开的背影，他不觉得第一次到自己男朋友家里就要和他睡在一起是件得体的事儿，虽然看起来没什么选择。

“今晚我们可以一起玩儿忍者游戏，”Tasuya看着他认真地说，“Hikaru叔叔教你玩儿过么？”

Pavel张了张嘴，“额，没有？不过我相信我会学的很快。”

Tasuya耸耸肩，Sulu爸爸开口了，“Pavel是领航员Tasuya，我猜你对这个有点兴趣。”

小男孩的眼睛立刻亮了，“你就是企业号的领航员？酷！能给我讲讲你是怎么救了舰长和叔叔的么？”

长辈们对Pavel露出鼓励的笑容，这让他放松了一点并且很高兴自己有一个可以开启的话题。

Hikaru和他妈妈不知道为什么在厨房花了不少时间，直到屋外的人已经从企业号聊到了俄罗斯风土人情又聊到了前两个月的星际争端和该死的税收计划他们才走出来。

“做事情要有计划，你这样会弄得我们很狼狈……”Sulu妈妈不知道在对自己儿子抱怨什么，但走到客厅后就停止了这个话题。

Pavel询问地看向Hikaru，Hikaru冲他笑了笑什么也没说。

“你妈妈好像有点不太高兴我突然来访。”晚上他们陪Tasuya玩过之后——大部分时间是Hikaru在陪他玩儿而Pavel只是负责旁观，当小男孩终于精疲力竭地躺在他们之间睡着时，Pavel有点犹豫地开口。

“为什么这么想？”Hikaru疲惫地打着哈欠，“妈妈很喜欢你，所以你来了她紧张得要命，恨自己没提前准备好食谱，问我你喜欢烤肉还是菜汤她好去买材料……嗯，这一点怪我，”他闭着眼微笑，从床单下偷偷伸手进去牵住了另一个人的手，“可是我很高兴你能答应我来家里过圣诞节。”

Pavel回握住另一个人的手，紧绷的胸口开始放松下来。

他梦见很小的时候去教堂里点灯，圣彼得堡的冬天冷得像能把呼吸冻住，等到唱诗班的歌曲快要结束时他几乎已经冻得麻木到抬不起胳膊去够灯芯了。但是他约好了Kuvshinov等一下要去打陀螺，如果外面太冷了也许妈妈不会同意，或者他的胳膊也不会同意。Pavel有点沮丧地站着，然后爸爸走过来把他裹进自己的大衣里，就好像知道他的儿子现在需要一个温暖的怀抱好帮助他等一下去冒险。

Pavel至今还记得那种感觉，就好像现在，他朝温暖的地方拱了拱脑袋，然后被熟悉的胳膊搂紧。

“起床了！！”

一声尖叫让他猛地睁开眼睛想要去摸床边的相位枪，不过身上的胳膊立刻把他紧紧按在怀里，“走开Tasu，”一个沙哑的声音在他头上响起，“去找Tracy玩儿。”

Pavel放松下来，他和Hikaru在一起，安全而温暖。

“你们为什么像爸爸和妈妈一样抱在一起？”

哦老天，Pavel睁开眼睛清醒过来，他连忙从Hikaru怀里挣脱开，不想让自己在别人家第一次过夜就表现得那么失礼。

Hikaru不高兴地咕哝一声不过没有再把他拉回来，他抬起头皱眉看着在床边蹦跳的小男孩，“你要毁了我的假期是不是，现在去刷牙洗脸否则你今年就没有圣诞礼物了。”

男孩大叫一声冲进了盥洗室，Pavel坐起来揉揉脸，“你带了什么礼物？”

Hikaru一早就开始给家里的人准备圣诞礼物，一般他们俩都会在假期前提前把礼物送给对方，但今年Hikaru显然决定把礼物保留到平安夜的最后一刻。

“只是一些平常的玩意，”Hikaru爬起来看了一眼PADD哀叫起来，“才刚刚七点！这个臭小子，今天不带他出门了！”

“我们要出门？”

“得给你买件红色毛衣，我家的传统，”他做了个鬼脸，“Merry X'max，一人身上一个字母，今年正好十个人。”

Pavel耷拉着脑袋干笑一声，“多余一点。”

“当然不是，”Hikaru从床上翻身到他那一头，坐在他身边关心地看着他，“你看起来不太精神。”

“并不……我只是不太会和这么多你的亲人一起相处，”Pavel叹口气耸肩，“我家里只有四个人，而且很少长久地坐在一起聊天。我喜欢和朋友们待在一起，但是这是你的家人Hikaru，我总是忍不住担心。”

“你在担心什么？他们会不喜欢你？”Hikaru对他的低头默认失笑，“拜托Pavel，你善良又聪明，好得不像是真的，不会有人不喜欢你。”

盲目的Hikaru，Pavel在内心叹气，但是他情愿相信他男朋友的答案，只要他有Hikaru的支持阿就感觉自己能打败整个世界。

“爱你，”他低声嘟囔，Hikaru低头吻住他，“嗯…我知道。”

他们走进餐厅时Sulu妈妈对他们温暖的微笑让Pavel有点蜷缩的胃部舒展开来，“睡得好么小伙子们，希望他们俩没有闹得太疯打扰你休息。”后面这一句是冲着Pavel说的，他摇摇头，“没有夫人，我睡得很好。”

“叫我Mariko就可以了孩子。”Sulu妈妈从烤箱里拿出馅饼，Pavel还没想好怎么回答Hikaru就从冰箱门里出声，“她说的对Pasha，尤其是圣诞之后…”

“闭嘴Hikaru，你在搞砸事情。”Sulu妈妈翻了个白眼，Pavel不确定他搞砸了什么事不过决定自己不要插嘴比较合适。“吃过早点快点去买衣服，今天会是漫长的一天，打起精神来小伙子们。”妈妈颇有深意地讲过这句话然后走出了厨房。

Pavel看了看埋着头寻找食物的Hikaru，不知道为什么开始感觉惴惴不安。

他们在商场买到毛衣后Hikaru突然借口要去买一点私人的东西单独离开了，Pavel有点尴尬地带着两个小朋友坐在长凳上，Tasuya动来动去而Tracy看起来有点怕生，她不断地抬头望着他但是不肯说话。

“怎么了？”Pavel试着温和地询问，Tracy回头看了看背后的糖果店，“我能吃那个么……”她微弱地问，Pavel犹豫了一下，“我不确定，这可能对你的牙齿不好。”

Tracy嘟着嘴，“你听起来像我妈妈。”

“他是男的怎么会像妈妈！傻瓜。”Tasuya从凳子上翻下去又爬上来，但是他很快陷入了思考，“不过如果你和Hikaru叔叔生了孩子也许你们某个人会变成妈妈。”

“啥？”Pavel吃惊地长大了嘴，“生什么？”

“你在胡说八道，”Tracy也被转移了注意力，“只有女人才可以当妈妈。”

“但是他们今天早上搂在一起睡觉，我还看到他们亲嘴了，只有爸爸妈妈才会这么做。”

“亲亲不会生孩子！”

“你怎么知道？”

Pavel的脸都快要烧起来了，他在话题越走越远之前连忙拦住他们“咳，有谁想吃糖果？”

“我想吃墨西哥卷饼。”Tasuya立刻叫起来。

“不行，”Pavel对这怪主意皱眉，他朝气鼓鼓的小男孩摇头，“糖果或者没有。”

“为什么她说吃什么就吃什么？”

Pavel牵着他们走向糖果店，“因为犹太人常说， ** _女人才是这个世界的中心_** 。”

“这就是为啥我们要听妈妈的话。”Tracy认真地回答，而Pavel大笑起来。

等Hikaru重新找到他们的时候两个小朋友都心满意足地舔着棒棒糖，Pavel抱着Tracy正在和Tasuya说话，而他们三个人头上都带着可笑的鹿角发饰。

“……并不是圆的，是一种四面方形的陀螺，我们会在冰面上让它旋转。”

“这里都不下雪，你们在企业号上也玩儿陀螺么？”

“额，不玩，除非Keptain Kirk突发奇想……”

“嘿，”他笑着走过去，“看来你们相处得不错。”

“我们有糖果吃！”Tracy高兴地扬着手里的糖果，而Pavel眯起眼看着Hikaru，“Tasu，给他戴上。”然后他的男朋友被小男孩拽着蹲下来也被别上了一样的鹿角发卡。

“这是惩罚你把我们丢在商场里的后果，现在我们都是驯鹿了。”

Hikaru抱起另一个孩子，“抱歉伙计们，鹿角很可爱，尤其是你宝贝。”他凑过去亲吻了Pavel微微噘起的嘴唇。

“我才刚刚买了糖果堵住他们的嘴……”

“别让他们的妈妈知道否则你麻烦就大了。”

“我告诉过你他们会亲亲！”Tasuya趴在Hikaru肩头叫到。

“亲亲不会生孩子！”Tracy倔强地回嘴，Hikaru询问地看着另一个满脸心塞的大人决定还是不问刚刚发生了什么事，“来吧，”他朝出口摆头，“快点回家吃圣诞大餐拆礼物。”

Pavel发誓有什么事情不太对劲。他们四个回到家时看起来六个长辈正聚在一起神秘地嘀咕，但是当Hikaru打开门时就立刻各自散开。似乎什么也没看出来的Hikaru抱着装饰品的纸袋去帮忙摆弄圣诞树，把有点忐忑的Pavel一个人留在原地。

“你们玩儿得好么？”Hikaru的叔父搓着手掌，微笑着拍了拍Pavel，看起来像是故意在转移话题。

“是的，Tasuya和Tracy很听话，”他紧张地微笑，“虽然我没有和孩子相处的经验，不过和他们在一起的时光很愉快。”

“哦孩子相信我，好时光还在后面，今年的圣诞节绝对是……”

“叔叔！”Hikaru竖着眉毛地从屋里冲出来打断他，然后颇有所指朝后院摆头，“也许你想来帮忙弄弄圣诞树？哦你不用来Pasha，去换上毛衣吧好么？”

Pavel疑惑地看着他们，意识到自己被排除到了什么事情之外，但他只是顺从地回到屋里换上了那件有点愚蠢的红色毛衣——他不能否认自己开始感觉恼火，开始质疑为什么要答应来这里过圣诞节，质疑Hikaru为什么要邀请自己，质疑自己作为一个犹太人为什么不尊重自己的信仰。

企业号最聪明又年轻的少尉捋过自己卷曲的头发跌坐在床上，和人打交道从来不是一件容易的事，科学永远忠于法则而人类却很难捉摸。但尽管他的勇气正在被一点点磨尽，他仍然知道Hikaru爱他并且希望他快乐，所以没问题，Pavel深吸一口气，准备好去加入今晚的聚餐，只是最后一晚，他挺得过去。

聚餐总的来说还是很温馨，Sulu妈妈真的做了一道俄罗斯菜汤，尽管味道有些奇怪但Pavel仍然感动得要命。Hikaru在整个晚餐的时间看起来有点心不在焉，甚至感觉有些神经兮兮，似乎有什么心事。

“你怎么了？”Pavel趁他们收拾餐具时悄声问他，“看起来心神不定的。”

Hikaru皱眉缩起下巴，“我有么？别担心，一切都好，一切都好。”他的声音听起来更像是在跟自己确定什么然后关上碗柜躲避着Pavel的注视，“酒杯放在第二层谢谢，放好来客厅拆礼物。”

“我以为明天早上才该拆礼物。”

“今晚宝贝，”Hikaru深吸一口气，“然后，额，然后我们看个电影，美好的日子之类的……管他呢，我在外面等你，好么。”

他看起来像是放弃了这段对话，然后飞速离开了厨房。Pavel恨恨地把剩下的杯子摆进了柜子里，不明白Hikaru为什么像逃跑一样避开自己。他站在屋里发了一会呆直到Tracy跑了进来。

“我们要拆礼物了，”她向Pavel伸出双手，Pavel的心软化了一些把她抱了起来，“你们在等我？“

Tracy点点头，“点了好多蜡烛，还有好多礼物堆在圣诞树下，今年我想要一只像Hiro一样的小狗，我会叫它，嗯……”

他们走到前厅的时候Pavel听到Sulu妈妈在念叨他儿子，“……一开始就不应该让你们住在一起，说不定你现在还能冷静一点……”

Pavel顿了一下脚步，突然大声对Tracy说，“你猜怎么着，我觉得你今年一定能得到一条小狗。”

他走进门的时候所有人的眼睛都在他身上，Pavel尴尬地咳嗽了一声，然后被热情地拉过去坐在沙发上。

他受宠若惊地收到了几个长辈的礼物，甚至还有来自两个小朋友的礼物，“上个礼拜妈妈给我买的棉花糖，”Tracy看起来有点恋恋不舍地说，而来自Tasuya的是一个奇怪的传送器模型，“我最喜欢的模型，你能帮我带上企业号么？”

Hikaru的礼物是一个薄薄的信封，Pavel心情复杂地在手里掂量，他送了一本上个世纪的原版冒险小说给他的男朋友，为了这本小说他花费了好几次回家的休假和一整个月的工资。不是说他一定要求同等价值的回报，不过此刻留在这里过圣诞节的俄裔青年真的渴望有什么能证明他在他男友心中是最特殊的。

Pavel耷拉着肩膀打开信封，里面是一张折叠起来的信纸，彩色的笔墨从信纸背面透出来。有人把大厅的灯光调暗了，周围闪着烛光但Pavel此刻没有心情抬头看周围那些在说笑的人，他抚摸着信纸的边缘然后沉住气打开了它，里面只有短短一行字，不知道为什么是荧光色的，在昏暗的房间中闪闪发光。

_**亲爱的Pavel Andreievich Chekov，你愿意和我结婚么？** _

是一封求婚信。

Pavel第一反应是这是个该死的玩笑，但他的心跳忍不住疯狂地跳动起来，耳膜被震得几乎发疼，“Hikaru……”他喃喃着想要寻求回应，眼睛盯着那一行字好像如果不这样做它们就要突然变成别的模样了。

当他意识到周围没有别的声音了时可能已经有一会了，抬起头才发现屋里的人可能都在等待他，因为他们站成一排，穿着X和S的两个小朋友正在圣诞树下互相看着彼此的礼物，剩下的字母变成了另一句话。

Marry me。

这不是在开玩笑，Pavel的眼睛睁得不能更大，他感觉自己有点喘不上气，然后穿着e的Hikaru向他走了几步，单膝跪下——

老天，Pavel几乎捏碎了手里的信，圣洁的弥撒亚和希伯来啊，Hikaru是当真的他在跟自己求婚他策划了这一切让自己来他家就是为了当着所有人的面问他这句话……

“Hikaru！说点什么！”他听见Sulu妈妈在背后催促，Hikaru有点紧张地打开手里的小盒子，一枚银色的圆环在盒中静静地闪着光芒。

“抱歉这一切有点仓促，”他咳了一声，“我们昨天才临时决定了这个场景因为害怕你不会来，戒指是提前买好的本来我想把这一切做成一个光板放在后院不过被妈妈否决了，她总是担心太复杂了会搞砸事情，所以只好临时去文具店买了荧光笔写了信……”

周围的人都发出泄气的感叹声，“HIKARU！”妈妈严厉地说，“说重点！”

“我知道！”Hikaru恼怒地回了一句然后盯着小盒子深吸了一口气，“我只是……前一阵轮机室被袭击你去帮忙抢修还记得么？舰桥的班次结束我想去看看进展如何，然后你从J管里探出头，脸上蹭了机油看起来，看起来可爱得要命，就像第一次我鼓足勇气去问你愿不愿意和我约会时一模一样，然后我意识到我仍然忍不住那些想亲吻你的冲动即使在三年之后，即使现在每天早上醒来都能看见你，即使我们会争吵和抱怨，即使我们有不同的信仰，”Hikaru黑色的眼睛注视着他，在烛光的闪烁下仿佛幽深的宇宙，“但是你让我感觉完整。”

Pavel几乎要哭了——哦得了他骗谁呢，他蓝绿色的大眼睛里充溢着泪水，但是他立刻拂去了因为想要看清楚Hikaru的表情，被爱意包围的感觉令他轻微地颤抖起来。

“当你接受了我的吻却不问任何原因时我知道也许我有机会问你愿不愿意与我分享下半生，”Hikaru短促地笑了一声，“一起在宇宙里飞行，探索或者冒险……”

他的话被扑过来的卷发青年打断，“你不能现在就把结婚誓词说完，”青年把脸埋在他肩膀上哽咽着，“别以为你能蒙混过关。”

“我能当做这是个，yes？”

“Da，yes，yes！我愿意！”

Hikaru仰着脖子轻抚他的卷发，“我发誓会在婚礼上说得更好，但你得先告诉我你们的习惯是把戒指戴在哪跟手指上，我知道有犹太人戴在食指但这是在我订做好你的戒号后才发现的……”

“闭嘴Hikaru，”Pavel退开一点撅起嘴抱怨，不过他的笑容大概泄露了这不是真的抱怨，而Hikaru看起来和他一样在傻笑，他伸出右手的示意无名指，“只要别套在小指上就行。”

银色的指环滑进他的指尖，稳稳地圈在他瘦长的手指上。他们抬头互相看了对方一眼，Pavel听到Sulu妈妈在后面吸鼻子，还有其他人感叹的声音，不过他们谁也没离开对方的眼睛直到Hikaru抬起他的下巴贴近他的嘴唇。

“也许亲亲可以生小孩。”Tracy嘟囔着，Tasuya得意地大叫，“我告诉过你！”

“那他们一定会有很多小孩子。”小女孩宣布。

不会有比这更完美的节日了，Pavel弯起嘴角，能让他拥有整个世界。

End


End file.
